Descubiertos: Kaneki y Touka
by Verenavivican
Summary: Kaneki Ken y Touka Kirishima tienen relaciones sexuales cuando son descubiertos por alguien inesperado. ¿Quién es?


¡Hola!

Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul Re son propiedad de Ishida Sui, el resto es el poder de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste.

*/*

 _"Kaneki, quiero hacerlo",_ le susurró una joven pelinegra a su esposo, quien la tenía semidesnuda con sus piernas aferradas a su cintura y contra una de las oscuras paredes de la bodega de la cafetería RE.

 _"Touka, nos descubrirán. Oirán tus gemidos",_ respondió el esposo en voz baja pero lo suficiente audible para ella.

 _"No importa. Hazme el amor. Tenemos que aprovechar, Ichika está distraída",_ pidió aquella mujer que sentía que la lujuria estaba poseyéndola en cuerpo y alma.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Kaneki empezó a embestir sin piedad a su esposa. Mientras que Touka trataba de gemir lo menos posible, aferrándose al cuello de su esposo. La pareja se perdía en el placer a escasos seis metros del mostrador donde se encontraban la primogénita de la pareja Ichika, Yomo-san, Ayato Kirishima y Hinami Fueguchi.

 _Después de un par de d_ _ías_ _sin sexo, Touka aprovechó para dejar a cargo de la niña a_ _su hermano y amigos - quienes se encontraban en RE en una visita sorpresa- con el objetivo de escabullirse a la bodega y tener un momento íntimo con su esposo._

 _En un principio, Kaneki se sorprendió por la inesperada llegada de Touka a la bodega, ya que él estaba realizando un rápido inventario_

 _Sin embargo, supo de inmediato lo que ella deseaba y quería cuando se avalanzó sobre él con besos y tocamientos atrevidos en su entrepierna que se convirtieron en una evidente erección que necesitaba ser atendida._

 _Con prodigiosa habilidad, el pel_ _igris desabotonó la parte superior del vestido de su esposa y despojó de la ropa interior a su esposa._

 _Por su parte, Touka le quitó la camiseta negra de algodón y le ayudó a desabrocharse el pantalón de mezclilla._

 _Luego, Kaneki contramin_ _ó a su esposa hacia la pared en un furioso y jugoso beso de lengua. Ella terminó enganchándose en sus caderas y pidiéndole que continuara..._

A medida que Kaneki la embestía, Touka sentía que no podía aguantar más: empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte. ¿Qué importaba si la oia su hermano y los demás? Vamos, el sexo es algo normal y además, estaba segura que al escucharla, nadie se atrevería a entrar.

Por su parte, Kaneki optó por morder a su esposa en el hombro derecho -como lo había hecho durante su boda en aquella cueva de ghouls- para callar su frenesí y sus ganas de gritar suciedades mientras poseía a Touka.

La pareja estaba tan enfocada en el sexo y en el placer que no se dio cuenta que el cerrojo de la puerta giraba de forma silenciosa. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó al umbral. La recién llegada -quien no era otra que Ichika - observó, entre asustada y confundida, como su padre empujaba contra pared a su madre y como ésta daba esos extraños sonidos.

Al permanecer abierta la puerta de la bodega, los gemidos de Touka fueron más claros para los visitantes de la cafetería quienes tomaban un café negro.

\- Oi, ¿Soy yo o mi hermana está teniendo sexo con Kaneki en la bodega?- dijo Ayato con un tono sarcástico

\- Creo que los sonidos lo hace demasiado evidente- respondió Yomo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Ese par son unos fetichistas- agregó el menor de los Kirishima - les gusta que les escuchen tener sexo.

Por su parte, Hinami se ruborizó por esos sonidos cuando de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

\- Ichika, ¿Dónde estás?

La reacción de Hinami puso en alerta a los dos hombres que se encontraban con ella. Todos miraron de un lado a otro para ver si la pequeña se había escondido debajo de las mesas o las sillas. Pronto, las expresiones de terror y sorpresa se hicieron evidentes. ¿Podría ser que Ichika estuviera en la bodega?

Hinami corrió hacia el pasillo y vio a la pequeña Ichika con la mirada clavada hacia el interior de la habitación. La chica intentó tomar de la mano a la niña y sacarla de la bodega, pero fue en vano. En ese momento, Kaneki separó sus labios del hombro de su esposa para emitir un fuerte gruñido y una última embestida: con ello, la pareja llegó al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

\- Kaneki, te... a.. amo - dijo Touka con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Yo también, Touka- respondió el peligris- Te amo, Touka. Eres mía.

La mujer besó a su esposo con un tierno y sutil beso mientras lo jalaba de sus grisáceos cabellos.

\- ¡Papá- gritó la niña y que sobresaltó a la pareja - ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mamá?

\- ¡ Oh no! Ichika - La cara de Touka se desfiguró por el terror - ¿Qué no estabas con tu tio Ayato y con Hinami?

\- Nuestra hija nos ha visto finalmente, Touka - dijo Kaneki con un fuerte suspiro.

Por su parte, Hinami apareció ante ellos bastante apenada por lo sucedido y por lo que había escuchado.

\- Yo... hermanita Touka perdoname - dijo Fueguchi mientras agachaba la mirada para no ver a la pareja que se encontraba semi desnuda - He sido descuidada y hasta ahora me di cuenta que no estaba conmigo ni con los demás en el mostrador. Intenté sacarla de acá pero en ese momento, ustedes...

\- Tranquila, Hinami - respondió la pelinegra que ya se había desprendido de las caderas de su esposo y que estaba arreglándose el vestido - En realidad, es mi culpa. No me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Por su parte, Kaneki se abrochó la bragueta del pantalón, se giró y le dio una gran sonrisa a su hija:

\- Hija, no le estaba haciendo daño a mamá- se acercó a la menor hasta agacharse lo suficiente para estar a su altura- No te preocupes. Solo estaba jugando con ella

\- ¿Jugando?- cuestionó la niña- ¿Puedo jugar contigo de esa manera?

-mmm... es un juego para adultos - respondió el padre con una sonrisa - cuando seas grande lo entenderás. Como puedes ver, ahi está tu madre.

-Ichika, tu madre está bien. Papá, no le hizo nada malo - dijo Touka con una sonrisa torcida _. "Por suerte, la cicatrización ha sido tan rápida que ya no queda ninguna señal de la mordida que me dio Kaneki", pensó_

\- Ichika, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas manzanas? - preguntó el padre para desviar todas las posibles dudas o inquietudes que aparecieran en la mente inocente de su hija referente al juego de papá y mamá

-Si, papá - la niña rapidamente cambió su rostro de confundida a alegre - ¡Vamos!

Kaneki buscó su camiseta con la mirada pero fue Touka quien se la colocó en el hombro. El peligris se la colocó, agarró a su hija de la mano y caminó por el pasillo. Al llegar al mostrador, las miradas de complicidad de Yomo-san y Ayato fueron más evidentes: Kaneki se mostró un poco apenado, mientras Ichika lo jalaba hacia la puerta de Re.

\- Vamos, papá. Vamos- decía la inquieta niña

\- Ahi voy, Ichika. Ya volvemos- Antes de cerrar de un portazo en la puerta, Kaneki cambió el letrero de la cafetería de "cerrado" por "abierto".

En cambio, el rostro de Touka estaba colorado: las miradas de su hermano y de Yomo-san se clavaban en ella como puñales acusadores.

\- Touka, sabes que te apoyo: soy tu hermano - dijo finalmente Ayato con una sonrisa que no podía adivinarse si era de complicidad o de sarcasmo- cuando quieras estar a solas con Kaneki, llamame. Yo me haré cargo de Ichika. No quiero tener una sobrina traumada por verlos follar. Que sea la primera y última vez que sucede algo así.

-Lo mismo digo, Touka - prosiguió Yomo san - En fin, no te juzgo por lo que ha pasado con Kaneki hace un momento. Sé que son adultos, están atareados con sus labores en la cafetería y que necesitan su momento a solas.

-Yo... lo siento - dijo la pelinegra- En nombre de Kaneki y el mio, siento mucho lo que ha sucedido. No se volverá a repetir. La verdad es que no creí que Ichika, a la edad de cuatro años, pudiera abrir las puertas con tanta facilidad. Yo...

-No pasa nada, hermanita Touka- interrumpió Hinami- Los chicos crecen muy rápido pero no dudes en avisarnos cuando quieras ayuda con ella. Yo también estoy aqui.

Hinami abrazó a Touka mientras los hombres solo se limitaban a verlas. Hasta que Ayato interrumpió la escena.

\- Oi, por cierto, Kaneki coge como una bestia, ¿No, Touka?

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? - el rubor de la hermana mayor que se habia disipado unos segundos antes volvió más fuerte que nunca- ¡Cállate!

\- Si, lo digo por el sonido de tus gemidos y por el ruido contra la pared. - una risa socarrona salió del joven mientras hacia una escena sucia con las manos. Mientras que Yomo san solo soltó una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

En ese momento, un grupo de estudiantes entraban en la cafetería, justo a tiempo para evitar una batalla campal entre los hermanos Kirishima y despejar la mente de Touka quien ahora ya podia enfocarse en su trabajo después de su jornada de sexo.

 **FIN**


End file.
